Amulet of the Dying Sun
by Pirate Princess Luthein
Summary: Evangeline and Isobel having won a trip to the Caribbean, never quite expected their trip to be THIS authentic, or to travel so far as they did. Will's and Jack's sons are involved.


**Disclaimer: We do not own POTC. Yes, I said we. This story is collaboration, the idea was my friend's, and then she and I began to write.  Have fun with it, and I hope that it doesn't seem too typical. Oh, but we DO own the two main characters.**

Chapter One: Unwanted Wake Up and a Chest 

"Wake up." The reply to this was silence.

"Wake uupp," the girl said in a singsong voice.An idea sparked to life in her head, she smiled mischievously. She looked around the lavish room of the resort. It was bright from the Caribbean sun and all the white glowed. Her four-poster bed was messily made and she had laid clothes out on her bed.

"Ugghh," replied her friend as she rolled over, away from the sunlight streaming in from the open windows. A light breeze was blowing the chiffon curtains around in a flurry, showing the sparking water outside. It was going to be a beautiful day.

"Izzy, WAKE UP!" she yelled while jumping on her friend's bed, only to land **on** her friend soon after.

"OOFF. No," Izzy grumbled, pushing the auburn-haired teenager off her. This was their last summer before college and she damn well was going to sleep in, especially on vacation.

This girl got right up in her face and whispered, "Fine. I'll go to Tortuga by myself."

As soon as the words slipped from her lips, Izzy shot up in bed open eyed, colliding foreheads with her wakeup call. She slumped back down to the pillow, groaning and clutching her head.

"Evan, stop being such a bloody bitch. You know damn well I would NEVER let you survive going to Tortuga without me," Izzy yelled into her silken pillow. She pulled the sheets closer to her body, praying that this was all a dream and she could go back to sleep.

All Evan could do was laugh hysterically and holding her throbbing head at the same time. Her head was near the opposite end of the bed, almost falling off onto the tan carpeted floor.

Evangeline Taylor stood in the large hotel bathroom attempting to control her unruly mane of auburn waves. _Screw this, my hair can do whatever it wants_, she thought, staring into the large mirror in front of her. The teal glass sink was right below. She was tempted to dunk her head in all the way and then **maybe **she could do something with it.

"Can my hair just decide whether it's going to be straight or curly and call it a day?" she asked into the looking glass with a bleak expression.

At this moment, Isobel Palmer came striding in to make use of the same room. "No, because it has a split personality, much like you," she grinned flashing her white teeth.

"Haha, very funny," said Evan in a decidedly sarcastic tone. She turned to her friend and said, "Yeah, well at least I don't look like a damn poodle in humidity."

"I'm deciding not to dignify that with an answer," Izzy huffed, turning to the oval mirror in front of her and her attentions to her mascara. She'd done her curly hair into two French braids with cherry-red ties at the ends. _That's why I did my hair in braids_, she thought to herself.

Meanwhile Evangeline side swept her bangs and braided the other side to behind her ear so it was out of her face. Looking disgruntled after this was done, she gave up and pulled it into a loose ponytail.

"Iz?" she looked over at her friend, she was lining her eyes with charcoal eyeliner.

"Yeah?" Isobel asked back, putting away her makeup after applying some lip gloss.

"What time is it?" Evangeline said, lining her own blue eyes with brown liner.

Izzy looked at the clock in the bedroom. It changed from 9:09 to 9:10 at that moment. "It's 9:10 am," she replied nonchalantly.

Brown eyes turned back to meet blue ones. They blinked once and then said in unison, "Shit!" Each girl dropped what she was doing and raced out of the room, leaving everything behind.

The friends raced down to the dock, only to see _The Sparrow_, a tour boat, boarding its last passengers.

"Wait! Wait!" the girls called toward the boat and its crew. The captain saw them running as he was about to set sail and kept it from moving away.

"Thanks," said Isobel to the crewman who was helping on passengers; she was out of breath from running all that way in a matter of five minutes.

"Anything for you ladies," he winked.

"Yeah…" said Evan, pulling Izzy after her to find seats and get away from Mr. Flirt. They each were giggling uncontrollably, but were completely out of breath. The ship was a small sailboat that was used to guide tourists to various islands in the Caribbean. It gave the experience more of a historical feel.

The boat ride was uneventful, but longer than expected. Isobel and Evangeline sat there complaining off and on about what they left behind at the room.

After hours worth of slowly swaying back and fourth they arrived in modern Tortuga. Over the intercom a voice came saying they had arrived and the boat back would be that evening at 6:30. This gave the tourists a whole day to explore the old pirate island.

The girls stepped off the boat and took in their surroundings. There was soft white sand to either side of the docks, spreading across the edge of the island in both directions. There were small shops filled with souvenirs; taverns with names like _The Dancing Pig _and _The Old Maid _were scattered about. This became an island meant to be historical representation, but it was also a spectacle for tourists.

Instead of following suit of the rest of the passengers, Isobel and Evangeline made the decision to explore the beach. As they made their way down the beach they chatted about anything and nothing while picking up rocks, shells, and sea glass. About three-quarters of a mile down the beach the two found an outcropping of rocks.

They glanced at each other silently, agreeing to go check it out. Once they got closer to the rocks, they noticed a small cave in between two larger rocks. When they went inside they immediately saw a chest. There was plenty of light considering there was a fissure in the ceiling.

Izzy and Evan rushed over to the old, medium-sized chest. Upon closer inspection, the chest had previously been painted extravagantly, but now the paint was chipped and peeling.

"Let's open it already," Evan said with impatience lingering in her tone, she was pacing back and forth on her feet.

"Fine," Izzy mumbled while lifting the lid and peering inside, Evan soon by her side eager to see what was there.

Inside the chest was a menagerie of novelties: gold, jewels, pearls, and rings, maps of many places, letters, and a book of pressed flowers, a beaten tricorner hat, and a broken compass. At the bottom, under a wad of correspondences between an Aiden and a Matt was a silver and gold sun-shaped amulet with two chains. The sun's rays had delicate filigree inlayed with diamonds on the silver and yellow sapphires on the gold.

Unknowingly, they each grabbed one chain and lifted it out of the chest. Once it was freed, they realized they both had a hold of the same sun-shaped necklace.

"I saw it first!" cried Izzy childishly, pulling on her chain.

"No, you didn't!" yelled Evangeline equally as immature, pulling it in the other direction.

Again and again these words were echoed in the cave walls, the result in the end was a tug of war. Suddenly the pendant broke in two, causing each girl to fly back and hitting opposite rough walls, Evan taking the silver half, Izzy grabbing the gold. When the halves of the pendants hit the girls above their hearts in the same place, the resulting flash of light and then complete darkness was the last thing they knew.

**A/N: This is my friend's and I first fanfic together. Please review, you're not a lazy bum, and we don't care if it is anonymous. Flames are not appreciated but taken if need be. Constructive criticism is more what we like, thank you! Don't worry, the POTC part is coming soon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I'm sending my mind powers to you. YOU WILL REVIEW. **


End file.
